Recently, mobile phones with onboard image capture functions and digital cameras have become widespread, enabling individuals to conduct image capture easily in a variety of places. In addition, there is also the development of information processing technology that supports connections between people by including functions for sharing personal captured images, such as social networking services (SNS) and blogs, for example.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology that acquires and manages information related to connections with users, on the basis of a communication history of a mobile terminal. Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses technology that estimates a person having a high information propagation ability, on the basis of a communication history of a communication terminal.